1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method of manufacturing grounding connectors, and to an improved grounding connector manufactured according to the method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process of manufacturing grounding connectors which produces a grounding connector that is lighter, is of a reduced size, and is of a low manufacturing cost, since the components of the grounding connector are manufactured by a stamping process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sophistication and sensitivity of electronic systems and equipment used in telephone companies and in industry, in general, has created a demand for the development of consistent and reliable grounding systems to protect the circuits from electrical surges due to power variations and other causes. Grounding systems provide a path for the transfer of electrical energy, either for intentional or accidental reasons, to the earth thereby protecting electrical equipment.
Therefore, grounding connectors of the wedge-type were developed. The grounding connectors are reliable and require no special installation equipment other than a common socket, ratchet, or impact wrench. The simplicity of the installation eliminates the requirement of special skills, which in turn minimizes application time. Additionally, the grounding connectors of the prior art present the advantage of being applied in virtually all weather conditions and situations.
However, the above-described grounding connectors present the disadvantage of being heavy and non-compact since the grounding connectors are comprised of a strong, solid body of copper alloy which is manufactured by a die-casting process.
Consequently, it is desirable to develop a method of manufacturing grounding connectors, which reduces raw material usage and thus reduces the manufacturing cost of the grounding connectors, thereby permitting the manufacturing of improved grounding connectors, but which are more practical and of a lighter weight.